It is known to use interlocking attaching systems to removably secure pockets, pouches and the like to garments such as vests or backpacks. Some prior art systems, such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,724,707, utilize a plurality of spaced-apart webbings sewn in parallel strips across the mounting surface of both objects. The stitching which holds the webbing in place is perpendicular to the webbing and spaced apart to create channels there between. A flexible strap is affixed to one of the objects. The free end of the strap is passed in sequence first through the webbing channels on the first object, then back through the webbing channels on the second object, and so forth to interlock the two objects. Similar prior art systems are widely used (e.g., by the military), however, such systems have a number of significant drawbacks. These include the requirement for careful placement and alignment of webbing strips on each object, requirements for holding the webbing in position during stitching, and requirements for a large number of separate stitching operations on each webbing to form the channels. Each tack stitch represents a potential failure or defect site in the product, thus, there are a high number of potential failure sites associated with prior art webbing-type systems. There is typically a high instance of post-manufacturing rejection (e.g., during quality control inspection) due to human error in the placement and alignment of webbing strips. Rejected product typically cannot be salvaged and is thus worthless. Each of these drawbacks tends to increase the manufacturing costs for articles utilizing this attaching system.
Additionally, when exposed to water (including rain or user perspiration) or used in wet or humid environments, the prior art webbing-type attachment systems can gain significant weight from water absorption. Even when made of a polymer material such as nylon, the woven webbing is porous and inherently absorbent due to the great surface area of the woven material and the water-holding voids between the fibers. Once saturated with water, webbing-type systems can remain wet for long periods, especially in cold or humid conditions. The increased weight of wet webbing-type attachment systems increases the load on the soldier/user wearing the system, and will typically result in reduced mobility performance and/or reduced amounts of equipment and/or supplies (e.g., ammunition) that can be carried. Further still, where weight-sensitive transportation is employed (e.g., transportation of users/soldiers by airplane or helicopter), the cumulative weight increase of multiple water-saturated webbing-type attachment systems worn by the passengers will reduce the payload and/or performance of the aircraft.
Alternative attaching systems that avoid the use of webbing strips have been proposed. For example, the systems disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,815,843 and 4,673,070 each include a pair (one “male” and one “female”) of one-piece members having interfitting rails or channels that can be affixed to the objects to be joined (one member on each object). Objects equipped with male adapters can be slidingly engaged to other objects equipped with a female adapter. Such attaching systems eliminate many of the drawbacks associated with the positioning, holding and stitching operations of webbing-type systems, however, such systems are not compatible with existing equipment fitted with webbing-based systems. This means that adoption of these attaching systems would make large quantities of existing equipment fitted with webbing-based attaching systems obsolete.
A need therefore exists for an attaching system that overcomes these shortcomings of the prior art.